The Night They Had Waited For
by wahfan59
Summary: Danny and Alice one shot. Danny is due back to Leopard's Den after being away for a few months on a project. Alice wants to make his return perfect.


Danny has been away for a few months on a project. He had spoken to Alice via telephone in his spare time but he missed her so much, as she missed him.

As Alice awoke a huge smile spread across her face. Danny was due back today and Alice wanted to give him a welcome home surprise. She quickly jumped out of bed and threw on her khaki trousers and light blue blouse. Alice had a lot to do today to make everything perfect for tonight. She wanted to make sure that her and Danny were going to be the only people at home so she had Fatani arrange a party at the bar. Dup, Caroline, Liv and Charlotte would go leaving Alice and Danny alone.

Charlotte was very excited about going to the bar because it meant she got to stay up late. The only thing she was confused about was why her mother wasn't going to the party.

"I've told you Charlotte, someone needs to stay home to look after the cheetah and I'm the only person qualified."

"Okay.." replied Charlotte as she ran off to play with Jana. On the outside she was upset but on the inside she understood.

Everyone but Charlotte knew that Danny was due back. Everyone had wanted to keep it a surprise for her but they also kept the news from her because everyone knew Alice would want to show him how much she had missed him and Charlotte was too young to know that.

After lunch Alice set about her business checking over the animals in the hospital and making sure everything at Mara was okay. This took up most of the afternoon and by the time she got back it was half five. Danny was due back in one hour.

As she walked past the kitchen table she noticed a note lying there which read: _Gone to Fatani's. See you in the morning. X_

Alice left the note where it was and went for a shower. She dressed into something more... Sensual... Her lacy black lingerie, Danny's favourite. She wrapped herself up in her dressing gown and dried her hair but left it as it was because she didn't want Danny to expect anything.

Alice entered the lounge and put some quiet love songs on and waited. Waited for Danny to arrive. She looked at the clock, 6.28. He was due to arrive any minute now.

Then she heard the rumbling of an engine, the squeak of brakes and the slamming of a door. Danny was home. Alice curled up on the sofa and pretended to be fast asleep.

"Hello?" Danny called, his voice echoing through the apparently empty house. "Dup? Caroline? Liv? Charlotte? Alice?"

Listening carefully Danny heard a quiet melody of a love song. He headed straight for the lounge from which the sound emanated and stopped in his tracks when he saw his sleeping wife. God he'd forgotten how beautiful she was. Her dark hair falling gracefully over her cheek, that slight smile she always had. How he hoped she would open her eyes so he could see the magnificent blue. He tiptoed over to her, brushed her silky hair off her face and planted a kiss on her head.

Alice had forgotten how good his lips felt. She pretended to stir, as she was only pretend sleeping, and as the image of Danny became focused, a huge grin appeared on her face.

"Welcome home, Mr Trevanion," she said in her soft Scottish accent.

How Danny's heart melted at the sound of her voice.

"Thank you, Mrs Trevanion."

"I heard you calling names, nice to know you left me 'til last," Alice teased.

"I saved the best 'til last," replied Danny.

At this, they both laughed. Alice sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Danny held his wife at the waist. Automatically, they both leaned in and locked their lips together. This is what they had been waiting for ever since Danny left. As they pulled away, both smiled.

"Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" teased Alice standing up. She untied her dressing gown, pulled her arms out and let it sink to the floor.

She smiled as Danny's face lit up at the sight of her beautiful figure in that sexy lingerie.

"I love you, Alice Trevanion," he said as he jumped up but Alice pushed him back down onto the sofa.

"And I love you, Danny."

She climbed onto his lap and they crashed their lips together in another, more passionate kiss. Danny held her firmly and rubbed her back at the same time. They broke the kiss but immediately started again. They both knew they wanted the same thing and they both wanted it NOW. Again, they broke the kiss and peeled away each other's clothing. Both giggled as they ran naked through the house to their bedroom, carrying their clothes.

They closed the door and leaped onto the bed, holding each other in a warm embrace. They kissed once more before making love to one another for the first time in a while.

Danny was glad to be back home, and Alice was even gladder that he was home.


End file.
